Be Naughty and Wild
by KittenSun
Summary: Jika cinta berbicara tentang berbagi hati, pikiran atau jiwa, maka seks ada untuk manusia saling berbagi lewat tubuhnya [Kaisoo] oneshot!


**Be Naughty and Wild**

**.**

**Park Sunyoung, March 2014**

**[KAISOO]**

**Mature content**

**(3% plot, 16% insanities, and 81% Jongin's joystick also Kyungsoo's hole)**

**DISCLAIMER**

**All the characters are not mine, but the story is completely mine. Therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.**

* * *

Menjadi pria berstatus seme dalam suatu hubungan itu tidak mudah, apa lagi jika _partner_mu itu tipikal orang yang akan dideskripsikan dengan kata imut, polos, lemah lembut atau sinonim lain yang merujuk pada adjektiva yang baik-baiknya saja. Do Kyungsoo yang manis sudah menjadi sebuah frasa solid yang tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi dari nama belakangnya.

Tidak seperti aku, yang sejak debut kebetulan mendapatkan jatah sebuah persona panggung yang nakal dan cenderung liar. Tipe-tipe penggoda berhati dingin yang kerjanya melempar sungging seringaian dan mempertontonkan bentuk tubuh untuk menghibur orang-orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Fatal bagiku karena jika sedikit saja para _hyung_ melihat raut Kyungsoo yang tidak senang maka secara otomatis aku yang akan menjadi kandidat terkuat untuk disalahkan.

Hey! Begini-begini aku juga termasuk ke dalam _magnae line_. Sehun dan aku hanya berjarak beberapa bulan tapi perlakuan mereka begitu jauh hanya karena aku gemar pamer badan. Jika Sehun kepergok mencium Luhan hanya akan dianggap sebagai bentuk kasih sayang, maka di saat aku mencium Kyungsoo akan dianggap sebagai bentuk kecabulan. Bahkan sejak promosi Wolf kami tidak lagi disatukamarkan karena saat latihan Kyungsoo mengeluh sakit di pinggulnya.

"Padahal apa yang salah dengan sakit pinggul? Luhan _hyung _juga akan mengeluhkan sakit pinggul setelah melakukan aktifitas malam dengan Sehun tapi orang-orang akan biasa saja."

Itu aku yang berbicara, di suatu malam setelah pulang dari suatu acara musik yang diselenggarakan di daerah Busan. Member lain sedang makan di dapur atau antri bergiliran menggunakan kamar mandi hingga kami leluasa mengobrol di ruang tengah tanpa gangguan dari Suho yang terlalu _protect _atau Luhan yang memiliki _fetish_ untuk melakukan _skinship _dengan Kyungsoo.

"Salahmu sendiri juga, tidak pernah tahu tempat dan situasi tiba-tiba main serang begitu saja."

Aku melempar jas asal-asalan, menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa sambil mengganti-ganti saluran televisi. "Kapan aku melakukannya?"

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut beberapa senti, mengingat-ngingat. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Minseok _hyung_ marah-marah karena tempat tidurnya dipenuhi bercak-bercak sperma."

"Itu kan karena kau yang mulai!"

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Kau membentakku? Mana mungkin aku yang mulai."

"Memang benar kau yang mulai, coba ingat-ingat."

**.**

Di sofa yang sama, di waktu yang berbeda. Di saat yang senggang itu Jongin sedang menonton televisi ditemani Kyungsoo pastinya. Tidak ada acara yang menarik karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang sehingga acara di stasiun televisi didominasi oleh tayangan berita. Situasi membosankan itu berubah ketika Kyungsoo berdiri sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

Jongin tadinya tidak memiliki niatan apapun namun saat ia melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan pelan-pelan sambil melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejanya, tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasa perlu untuk mengikuti kekasihnya itu. Apa lagi saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo menengok ke belakang dari balik pundaknya sambil mengedip nakal, Jongin tahu apa yang kekasihnya itu inginkan.

Sambil memegang kenop Kyungsoo berkata. "Aku mau tidur siang."

Oh! Bagai mimpi erotis yang menjadi kenyataan. Saat Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar, ia bisa melihat kekasihnya itu sedang tidur menelungkup di salah satu tempat tidur dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi sampai sebatas pinggang. Jongin langsung membuka kaus atasnya, tak lupa mengunci pintu.

Pelan-pelan ia merangkak ke tempat tidur. Menggapai telapak kaki Kyungsoo kemudian merabanya sampai ke betis. Kyungsoo melenguh, Jongin semakin berani. Diam-diam ia masuk ke dalam selimut Kyungsoo. Menciumi setiap jengkal kulit kekasihnya yang tak berbalut pakaian dari ujung jari sampai ke paha. Kemudian berhenti sebentar di daerah pantat Kyungsoo yang kenyal untuk memberikan hisapan-hisapan yang akan menimbulkan tanda. Rambut Jongin yang acak-acakan menyembul di batas terakhir antara selimut dengan punggung Kyungsoo. Suara tawa rendah yang teredam bantal terdengar saat giginya yang aktif menggigiti pinggang Kyungsoo membuat kekasihnya itu terusik.

"Geli Jongin, hentikan!"

Jongin menurut namun lanjut menciumi punggung Kyungsoo sampai kepalanya sejajar dengan kekasih nakalnya itu. "Kau mempunyai cara yang menyenangkan untuk membuat siangku tidak berakhir sia-sia dan membosankan."

Saat Kyungsoo membuka mata maka objek yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Jongin yang berada begitu dekat dengan miliknya. Kekasihnya itu tersenyum lebar, membuat Kyungsoo gemas. Bibirnya mengerucut minta Jongin cium, maka dengan sekejap mata lelaki itu mengabulkannya. Kedua pasang bibir dengan bentuk seksi itu saling memagut, saling berbagi tekanan dan hisapan satu sama lain namun karena posisi Kyungsoo yang memunggungi Jongin dengan kepala yang dimiringkan ke samping lama-lama membuat lehernya pegal juga. Kyungsoo mendorong bahunya hingga mengenai dada Jongin, membuat Jongin sejenak melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu berbalik hingga terbaring menelentang.

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin adalah tipe orang yang mudah dirangsang secara visual. Maka tak heran saat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya ia singkap, pemuda itu bisa melihat Jongin yang menggerayangi tubuhnya lewat pandangan. Mata itu mengerling nakal, memulai penjelajahannya dengan saling bertukar kode lewat senyuman kemudian saat pandangan Jongin sampai ke bagian selangkangan milik Kyungsoo, lelaki yang terbaring itu dapat melihat seringaian tersungging di bibir milik Jongin.

Oh! Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa terangsang hanya karena ditatapi Jongin seseduktif ini.

Jongin bersiul rendah. "Penismu bangun, sayang."

"Kau juga!" Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya, menunjuk ke arah bagaian depan celana _jeans_ Jongin yang menggembung. Maka tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyungsoo bangkit untuk membantu Jongin yang kesusahan membuka celananya yang menyangkut di mata kaki.

"Kenapa bisa aku memakai celana seketat ini."

Kyungsoo menariknya paksa sekaligus dengan dalamannya kemudian melemparnya kemana saja asal tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Ia meloncat ke pangkuan Jongin. Mencium pemuda itu tepat di bibir kemudian setelah puas lidahnya menjulur keluar mengikuti garis rahang Jongin yang tegas. Sebelah tangan Jongin menapak pada tempat tidur untuk menahan Kyungsoo yang agresif menekannya sementara tangannya yang lain meraba punggung halus kekasihnya, tergelincir sampai ke belahan kenyal bokong Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu menghisap jakunnya.

"Uuuh~" Kyungsoo melenguh, menggeliat tidak nyaman saat jari tengah ramping milik Jongin menyelinap di antara celah yang ada. Menggeseknya di kulit terluar dari pintu masuk Kyungsoo hingga ia bisa merasakan area di sekitar sana menjadi sedikit panas.

Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak punya lube."

"Aku bisa membuat diriku sendiri basah."

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari Jongin yang terpaku diam saja saat Kyungsoo menumpuk bantal di kepala ranjang. Lelaki mungil itu menyandar di sana degan kaki yang terbuka lebar. Jantung Jongin seakan turun ke perut saat tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh penisnya yang mengacung tegang.

"Jongin, uuuh Jongin _ah_!"

Jongin harus bertahan untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya sendiri mendengar namanya dipanggil sedemikian erotis oleh Kyungsoo yang kemampuan vokalnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Ia hanya menggigiti bibirnya dengan gelisah, menonton Kyungsoo yang kini semakin menjadi saja dengan salah satu tangannya yang memilin putingnya sendiri. Ujung-ujung jari kakinya menekuk mencengkram seprai, Jongin harus memuji kemampuan Kyungsoo yang mampu mempertahankan pandangannya agar tetap menatap pada Jongin meski sedang nikmat bermasturbasi seperti ini. Erangan panjang menjadi akhir dari pertunjukan solo yang Kyungsoo suguhkan.

"Wow!" Punggung tangan Jongin mengusap dagunya yang terkena cipratan sperma Kyungsoo saat pria mungil itu mencapai puncak kenikmatannya untuk yang pertama. Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga karena bisa keluar atas usahanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakan telunjuknya yang belepotan sperma. "_Come here!_"

Maka tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama untuk Jongin berada di antara selangkangan Kyungsoo. Ia meregangkan rektum Kyungsoo dengan bantuan hasil tubuhnya yang berceceran di antara paha dalam kekasihnya kemudian dengan inisiatif sendiri ia menggenggam penis Jongin yang telah menegang hingga ke ukuran maksimal, mengarahkannya pada rekahan yang telah dipersiapkan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Cantik."

"Hmmmm?" Kyungsoo hanya menggumam rendah karena dirasakannya ujung tumpul milik kekasihnya sedang menekan lembut bibir rektumnya. Pinggul Jongin bergoyang pelan, menggesekan simbol tubuh maskulinnya hingga cairan _precum_nya semakin membuat licin rekahan merah muda yang memang sudah becek oleh sperma si pemilik tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau cantik saat orgasme tadi. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

Telapak tangan Jongin memegangi betis kiri Kyungsoo, membawanya ke pundaknya yang lebar setelah menciuminya sesaat.

"Kalau begitu buat aku orgasme berkali-kali."

"Komando diterima, kapten."

Jongin memberikan tekanan di bawah sana. Membuat Kyungsoo mengeluhkan sakit saat ujung tumpul milik Jongin terbenam dalam rektumnya. Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk rileks karena semakin dalam Jongin memasukinya maka semakin nikmat ia rasa. Permukaan penis Jongin yang kasar dengan urat-urat yang menimbul menggesek dinding dalam tubuhnya yang lembut. Kyungsoo merasa ia bisa orgasme kapan saja terlebih saat kejantanan Jongin mengetuk pintu kenikmatan yang dalam anatomi tubuh manusia disebut prostat.

Jongin yang memperhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia telah menyentuh sensor yang paling sensitif, disodoknya benda itu berulang-ulang. Membuat tubuh pria dibawahnya ini semakin merona padam dengan peluh bercucuran. Lengannya mengalung di leher Jongin, terengah-engah dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar sambil sesekali melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pendek yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi," Kata-kata Kyungsoo terputus-putus namun Jongin masih bisa memahaminya. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab namun semakin mempercepat tusukannya, kadang-kadang pinggulnya berputar berlawanan arah dari yang sebelumnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo semakin terkapar tak berdaya. Jongin bukan hanya fleksibel di atas panggung tapi juga sangat ekspresif di atas ranjang.

Bahkan tanpa sedikit pun penisnya Jongin sentuh, organ kelelakiannya itu bisa dengan sendirinya mengeluarkan cairan sperma yang membuat lengket tubuh mereka berdua. Kyungsoo meneriakan nama Jongin, dengan desahan di ujungnya.

"Cantik."

Haaaah! Rasanya Kyungsoo bisa orgasme sekali lagi hanya dengan mendengar Jongin memujinya sementara tangannya yang kokoh tengah menggerayangi tubuh bagian depannya. Sesekali bibir pemuda itu mengecup dan melumat rakus kulit di bagian dadanya.

Kyungsoo mengecup dahi Jongin yang berhiaskan titik peluh di beberapa tempat. "Bisa kita lanjut ke ronde berikutnya?"

Jongin menyeringai, kekasihnya ini memang orang yang pengertian. Maka dimulai lah ronde kedua, ketiga dan kesekian hingga seprai putih yang menjadi alas percintaan mereka tergenangi cairan entah milik siapa di beberapa bagian.

**.**

"Oh iya." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata yang menyipit, sebelah tangannya menggaruk-garuk asal rambutnya. "Itu karena aku memilih kamar secara asal."

"Dan akhirnya aku yang dimarahi, akan lebih baik jika kita berada di kamar yang sama seperti dulu lagi."

Kyungsoo membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuanku sementara aku sedang membuka bungkusan yang berisi berondong jagung rasa _caramel_. "Tapi kau bahkan tak memerlukan kamar untuk melakukan itu."

Aku menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku ini manusia bermoral yang akan melakukan hal-hal pribadi di tempat yang pribadi juga."

"Tidak! Kau pernah mendapatkan _complain_ dari Kris _hyung_ karena ia bisa mendengar eranganmu dari luar _practice room _di SM _building_."

"Kapan?"

"Sehabis pengambilan gambar _dance practice _Growl."

Jongin mengingat-ingat, kemudian berseru sengit. "Itu juga kau yang memulai!"

"Ya! Kau membentakku lagi, panggil aku _hyung _dasar kau bocah kurang ajar."

Kyungsoo membuat gestur hendak memukul namun Jongin menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi itu benar, kau yang meremas pantatku duluan, jangan pura-pura tidak ingat!"

"Benarkah?"

**.**

Di jam yang sama namun di hari dan tempat yang berbeda. Orang yang mengambil gambar untuk vidio _dance practice_ Growl telah berpamitan beberapa menit yang lalu sementara yang lain berencana mencari jajanan untuk mengganjal perut di sekitar SM _building_. Menyisakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di ruangan itu berdua saja. Kondisi ini memang disengaja, pelakunya Kyungsoo, bukan Jongin. Jangan salah sangka.

Tadinya Jongin ingin ikut dengan para _hyung _namun baru saja ia mau pergi, pergerakannya tertahan saat ia merasakan tekanan di sebelah pipi bokongnya. Jongin serasa disambar petir saat mengetahui pelakunya tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Seksi." Bibir Kyungsoo yang biasanya membentuk lengkung serupa hati kini terlihat melancip di ujungnya. Matanya mengerling menantang, diremasnya sekali lagi bokong Jongin yang ia bilang seksi sebelum kemudian dengan kedua tangan kecilnya ia mendorong Jongin ke tengah ruangan.

Jongin tahu sedari awal ia memang merasa diperhatikan, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan bertingkah senekat ini hingga ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika kekasihnya yang kata orang polos ini bergerak turun hingga mulutnya sejajar dengan kancing celananya.

"Siapa pun yang membuatmu memakai celana ketat ini harus diberikan penghargaan."

"Aku memakainya atas kehendakku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu akan kuberikan kau hadiah."

Kyungsoo tanpa ragu membuka kait celana Jongin, menurunkannya sampai ke lutut kemudian dengan kedua tangan ia raih kejantanan Jongin yang merunduk malu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika ada yang memergoki kita." Jongin menoleh ke samping, namun pandangannya malah bertemu dengan cermin. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dari tubuhnya yang berdiri canggung dengan topi dan kemeja biru yang rapi sementara celananya sendiri menggantung di antara lutut. Melihat pantulan Kyungsoo malah semakin memperpanas suasana, tangannya yang mungil melingkari batang penis Jongin sementara lidahnya memberi jilatan-jilatan pendek dan cepat di ujung kejantanannya. Oke, Kyungsoo terlihat seperti maniak sekarang.

"Tenang saja, setelah ini kau pasti berterima kasih padaku."

Jongin mendesah kecil, kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memberikan sebuah senyuman dengan mulut yang terisi penuh oleh penis Jongin yang asik ia lumat. Melihat Kyungsoo dalam posisi berlutut membuat Jongin merasa diterima seutuhnya, sekaligus dikagumi oleh lelaki yang begitu ia cinta. Jongin menganggap bahwa hal tersebut sebagai bentuk sifat penyerahan, tanda bahwa ia diberikan keleluasaan untuk berkuasa.

Perlahan telapak tangannya meremat helaian halus rambut Kyungsoo, mengarahkannya untuk merasakan tiap inchi Jongin lebih dalam. Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan perlahan, ia menggunakan segala fitur yang ada di mulutnya untuk menyenangkan Jongin kecil meski beberapa kali harus tersedak namun Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil setelah terbatuk-batuk kemudian lanjut kembali.

"Pelan-pelan saja." Jongin memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo, bermaksud untuk tidak memaksa.

"Tenang saja, aku menyukai _joystick_mu ini sebesar aku mencintai pemiliknya."

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengulum kembali dari kepala hingga pangkal batangnya sembari melancarkan jilatan melingkar ketika Jongin kecil makin dalam memasuki mulutnya. Kyungsoo tidak melupakan bagian zakarnya yang menggelayut manja dengan dua bola di dalamnya. Mengusapnya dengan kekuatan yang berbeda menggunakan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam pangkal batang sambil melakukan gerakan memutar. Maka tidak heran jika dalam waktu singkat Jongin telah mengeluarkan muatannya di mulut Kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar hingga ke pipi dan dagunya.

Tak ada yang mengalahkan sensasi puasnya menyaksikan wajah pria yang ia cintai saat itu. Mereka berdua saling bertukar perasaan kasih sayang lewat senyuman.

_So lucky to have you, so lucky to be your love._

"A yeah!"

Yang tadi itu suara Kris, yang kembali untuk menyusul Kyungsoo dan Jongin namun tentu saja tidak jadi karena baru sampai pintu, member tertinggi di EXO ini malah menutup kembali pintunya dengan keras. Membuat pasangan yang di dalam kaget namun pada akhirnya tertawa canggung.

**.**

"Benarkan, _hyung?"_ Sengaja kutekankan lebih saat bagian '_hyung'_, supaya kekasih nakalku ini mengaku.

Lagi-lagi kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata yang menyipit, sebelah tangannya menggaruk-garuk asal rambutnya. "Iya, sih. Hehe."

Untung saja Kyungsoo imut makanya aku tidak jadi ngambek (aku _magnae _juga, kan? Jadi sah-sah saja jika aku ngambek seperti yang dilakukan Sehun jika tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan dari para _hyung_). Lagi pula sudah ada beberapa member yang kini ikut bergabung, salah sedikit saja maka aku yang akan kena akibatnya.

Aku meneruskan memakan _popcorn_ sampai sebelah tanganku ditarik Kyungsoo. Ia memasukan jari-jariku satu persatu ke dalam mulutnya, membersihkan remah-remah dari caramel yang menempel di sana. Ia mengerling, sebelum menghisap ibu jariku dengan gaya yang seksi.

Nah, kan. Mulai lagi.

"Iuuuhhh! _Get a room please!_" Baekhyun berteriak _hyper_ sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Ka~i! Ka~i! Wooooo!" Yang ini sudah pasti Chanyeol yang tentu saja merasa kegirangan dan menganggapnya sebagai _fanservice._

Jika cinta berbicara tentang berbagi hati, pikiran atau jiwa, maka seks ada untuk manusia saling berbagi lewat tubuhnya. Bercinta itu wujud dari naluri hewani yang dianugrahkan Tuhan pada manusia. Itu lah mengapa tidak ada katagori sopan dan tidak sopan saat melakukannya. Wajar jika Kyungsoo yang bercitrakan polos saja bisa mendadak liar dan tak tahu tempat. Semua tentang memberi dan menerima emosi cinta terdalam lewat segala indra yang kita miliki.

Mata untuk memandang segala keindahan fisik maupun yang terpancar dari dalam.

Hidung untuk mencium aroma khas yang tertinggal setelah penyatuan tubuh selesai.

Telinga untuk mendengar pengakuan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Mulut untuk memberi dunia tahu tentang keeksistensian kita berdua lewat kecupan dan hisapan.

Kulit untuk merasakan dan memberikan rangkulan perlindungan pada yang tersayang.

Serta hati, untuk berbagi perasaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku memakai celana dalam hitam seksi kesayanganmu itu."

Ia berkedip nakal yang kubalas lagi dengan kedipan. "Komando diterima, kapten."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**1. no edit, sayang. sorry. ini tuh Sun ketik dimulai dari jam 5.45 sambil nunggu download selesai.**

**2. kalau bisa, habis baca dilupain aja hohohoho. semoga bisa menghangatkan senin paginya teman-teman.**

**3. ada yang kangen Sun? atau malah baru kenal sama Sun? ._. ini Sun baru balik beberapa minggu yang lalu ke Jakarta, update fanfict yang lain jangan bosen ditunggu ya :D**

**4. kampus horror banget jam segini :(**


End file.
